1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to canoes and improvements in paddler bracing in canoes with standard seats. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new and novel canoe bracing assembly that assists a user's ability to transfer force into the canoe paddle from a stable position within the canoe, while also not compromising safety of the paddler by allowing for swift and efficient exiting of the canoe in an emergency event.
High maneuvering forces are required when canoeing in turbulent waters and in white-water conditions. The canoeing user is required to exert considerable force on a canoe paddle in order to maintain the boat's course and maneuver between hazards in the environment, while also preventing the boat from capsizing in very violent waters. This force exertion dictates that the canoe occupants are ‘locked’ into the canoe for maximum paddle force transfer and, if necessary, requires that all occupants are able to exit the canoe freely, quickly, and without restrictions or manual releases. In order to accomplish these goals, canoe braces are required that secure the occupants of a canoe in position, while also offering an efficient means of exiting the canoe without requiring manual release that can be difficult to accomplish in rough conditions or once the boat becomes capsized.
The prior art describes various seating devices for canoes and personal watercraft that lockably secure a paddler to the boat. However, these devices create a significant risk of bodily injury if the occupants are unable easily to remove themselves from the restraint. What is required is a device that does not introduce this risk and allows for quick and easy exiting of the canoe in an emergency situation. Most of the prior art devices involve thigh straps that restrict movement of the occupant and do not involve a quick release means. These straps introduce an entanglement risk and risk of serious injury or drowning if the canoe were to capsize.
Simply adding thigh straps to a standard canoe bench seat, as the prior art suggests, increases entrapment risks, as the seats prevent rearward movement needed to disengage from thigh straps. Therefore the straps must be released by hand or, that failing, cut with a knife. Either option is not likely to be successful unless conducted by the most well prepared paddler and accomplished canoe user. In order to minimize exit dangers and maximize paddle-force transfer, canoe outfitters usually remove the seats and add an open saddle seat with thigh straps and foot pegs. This saddle combination comes at a significant cost to the user and reversing the installation back to a stock seat is not practical. Canoes outfitted also lose cargo space and remain dangerous in emergency situations where a swift exit is required.
The present invention provides a ready solution to a long-standing need in the art of canoeing and watersports involving paddle-driven transport. The device comprises a new and novel bracing arrangement that is specifically designed for use with a canoe with conventional seat, wherein the integrity of the canoe is maintained and the device can be installed with minimal modification to the canoe structure. The device is designed to incorporate a standard canoe seat and provide a secure, ‘locked-in’ kneeling arrangement that avoids the use of harnesses or other devices that would limit exiting from the canoe in an emergency. The present invention also retains much of the canoe interior cargo space and functions when the canoe is used as a solo or tandem canoe, wherein the device can be readily purchased and installed at a much lower cost than existing saddle seat installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to canoe user securement means, new canoe seats, and tethers that secure the user into existing canoe seats. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to paddler bracing with existing canoe seat assemblies. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.